


The Third Door

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, chap 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Based on this prompt: How about a prompt were reddie went through the door labeled scary first and it changed the evets of the movie.





	The Third Door

“Shit! Come on, Eds! We need to run!” Richie grabbed his hand and tugged him down the dark tunnel, ducking to avoid a low rock. The ritual had failed- as if it was ever going to succeed in the first place and now they were all split up, each on the run from Pennywise. Instinctively, Eddie had gone to Richie, following him as they ran. He hoped that the others were okay but he couldn’t worry about them right now, especially as Eddie glanced back and saw that Pennywise’s claw was still following them, matching them step for step. It was raised, poised to strike and fear ran through Eddie, pushing him to go faster. He didn’t want to find out how that thing felt, what it could do to him. 

Instead of dwelling on that morbid fact he focused on running, on putting one foot in front of the other and keeping up with Richie as best he could. He was panting though; it felt like his lungs were on fire. 

“Richie I-” Eddie started to say that he wasn’t sure they could escape- that Pennywise’s power was infinite and theirs was minimal at best- but then Richie stopped. It was so abrupt that Eddie ran into his back, bouncing off and nearly falling on his ass. 

“What the fuck Richie!” Eddie darted in front of him, ready to grab his hand again and keep running, but then he saw why Richie had stopped. 

They were at a crossroads. In front of them were three doors with ‘Not Scary’, ‘Scary’ and ‘Really Scary’ written on them in what looked like blood. Eddie glanced back to see that the arm had stopped; it was still reaching for them but, for now, it came up short, stopping a few feet from where they stood. 

Eddie took a second to catch his breath, wishing he still had his inhaler, that he hadn’t burned it in Mike’s bullshit ritual. He could still feel his heart hammering, adrenaline rushing through him but there was nowhere else to go, they had to pick one of these doors. 

“Which one do we pick?” He asked, eyes darting from between the options. 

“I know this.” Richie mumbled, staring at the doors. “He’s trying to trick us.”

“No shit.” He watched as Richie looked at the doors, waiting for him to decide. Eddie tried not to think about the others, about if they were safe too, if only for the moment. Eddie’s cheek ached, a reminder that this whole day had been fucked up, that the odds were desperately against them. 

“Fuck, I don’t know.” Richie ran a hand through his hair, shrugging helplessly. “We’re fucked no matter what. Any of these could fucking kill us.” 

_ You’re braver than you think. _

Richie’s words rang through Eddie and he knew that he couldn’t keep waiting for Richie to decide. 

“Scary.” He declared, taking Richie’s hand again. If there was ever a time to be brave, to hope, it was now. 

Richie glanced at their hands and nodded, letting Eddie lead them to the door. With a deep breath, Richie flung it open, ready to run or fight whatever was behind it. 

At first, Eddie doesn’t see anything. It was dark and he had to lean in. Then a light appeared, illuminating- 

The hammock?

It was the hammock from their clubhouse, the one that Eddie and Richie used to fight over, only to end up sharing, squished together in the small space. 

“Why the hell is that scary?” Eddie asked, frowning. He only remembered the good things from it, feelings of warmth and belonging.

Next to him though, Richie was shaking. His eyes were wide and he looked terrified. “Rich?” Eddie asked but before Richie could respond the hammock was moving, unraveling itself and shooting tendrils out towards them. Before either of them could react, it grabbed Richie’s forearm, wrapping tightly around his wrist and starting to pull him in. 

“Richie!” Eddie grabbed his other hand, planting his feet and pulling, refusing to let the room take Richie. 

“Eds! Fuck-” Richie’s eyes were wide with panic and fear. “Don’t let go!” The tendrils moved up his arm, winding securely around him, claiming Richie as their own. Eddie could hear something in the room now, something whispering to them.

_ I know your secret, your dirty little secret.  _

Eddie ignored it, or tried to. The hammock cords were already up to Richie’s shoulder and Eddie knew that he was losing the battle for his friend. Inch by inch, Richie was getting pulled into the room, pulled towards whatever monster their childhood hammock had become.

“Don’t let it take me, Eds!” Richie cried, gripping Eddie so tightly that his knuckles were white. He stared at Eddie, pure fear in his eyes. 

“I won’t, Richie! I won’t!” 

A cord wrapped around Richie’s foot, pulling him off balance. He landed with a loud grunt and immediately the cords started to pull harder, dragging Richie away and Eddie realized with a jolt of fear that he wasn't strong enough. He’d never been strong enough. He couldn't fight Pennywise on his own. He couldn't  _ do  _ this. Everything that had happened since he’d been back to Derry had proved that. He was useless in the restaurant, hiding behind Ben. He barely escaped from the leper. He froze when Stan’s head attacked. And now he was here, scared, watching as his friend’s arm and leg were wrapped in constricting cords. He was fighting a losing battle, Richie was being pulled into that room and Eddie couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

“Eds!” Richie’s cry interrupted his thoughts. “Help!” 

Their hands were still joined. Eddie looked down at them, then to Richie’s face, etched with fear and pain. He couldn’t give up. Not when Richie needed him, not when all the losers still needed him. 

Quickly, Eddie searched his pocket for Bower’s knife. He’d taken it off him in the library, a last ‘fuck you’ to the man who had tormented him for years and then stabbed him. 

“I’m going to save you.” Eddie said, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. “But I have to let you go to do it.” 

“Eds, no, no, no - don’t. Don’t.” Richie was shaking his head.

“I have to but I promise I’ll save you.” He said, then impulsively he leaned in, pressing his lips to Richie’s cheek. He wasn’t sure what it meant, now wasn’t the time to examine that. Not when Richie was half in the room and the chanting was growing louder every second.

_ I know your secret, your dirty little secret.  _

“Do you trust me?” He asked. 

Richie was clearly still terrified but he nodded. “Yes, Eds, always.” 

So Eddie let go. The effect was immediate, Richie was yanked back nearly a foot before Eddie could even react. 

“Grab the doorframe!” He cried before darting forward and cutting the ropes that held Richie. It seemed impossible, there were too many, all of them wrapped so snugly around Richie. It felt like they were trying to claim him, to mark Richie as theirs. They seemed to scream as Eddie cut them, shrieking in pain as he severed them from their master. 

“No, no, he’s not yours.” Eddie muttered, sawing through the ropes. Richie was holding on to the frame with one hand, his body suspended in the air as both his body and the ropes were pulled taut. Eddie could hear the effort it took and he knew he was running out of time. 

There was never enough time. Eddie had lived his life thinking that he could do it tomorrow- tomorrow he’d leave Myra, tomorrow he’d get a new job, always tomorrow, always waiting. What he’d give for that time now. 

He made the mistake of glancing back into the room. The hammock had turned into a giant maw and rows of teeth gaped at them, ready to swallow Richie whole. Eddie could feel its hot, rank breath and knew that there would be no coming back if they were taken in. 

“Not today, you fucker.” Eddie muttered, cutting with renewed vigor. He finally freed Richie’s arm and immediately Richie used to to grip the door. He’d been hanging on with just his fingertips, the cords practically pulling him apart in their effort to take him. 

“I’m going to save you, Richie.” He said, whether or not Richie heard him he wasn’t sure. 

He had started cutting the ropes on Richie’s legs when the hammock seemed to realize he was there. A cord jumped out, slapping Eddie’s hand, distracting him.

“Fuck off.” He muttered, ignoring it as it wrapped around his wrist, tugging him back. He wouldn’t look at it, wouldn’t acknowledge it until Richie was free. Then it could do whatever it wanted to him, as long as Richie made it out. 

Finally, he cut through the last rope, freeing Richie. He fell to the ground with a soft ‘oof’ but otherwise seemed unharmed and Eddie let out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. 

“Eds! You did it! You fucking amazing little spaghetti you!” Richie scrambled to his feet, grinning at him. 

Then Richie’s eyes fell to his hand. The cord was wrapped around his wrist now. It wasn’t pulling him like it had done for Richie. Rather it seemed to be teasing him, slowly curling up his left arm.

“Run ‘Chee.” Eddie said softly. Eddie was on the dark side of the doorframe. Everything was dark and hushed around him. He could see Richie on the other side, still in the cave. It felt like he was a million miles away. 

“Run, save yourself.” Eddie watched as the tendrils shot out for the door handle. He knew in a second they’d wrap around it and pull it closed. He’d be trapped here, in the darkness. 

And that was fine with him. He’d saved Richie. That was what mattered. He’d been brave when it mattered and he’d be brave now, accepting his fate. 

Richie was standing there,  _ safe  _ and Eddie couldn’t be bothered to care what happened to him as long as Richie was okay. He was shaking his head, like he didn’t understand what Eddie was saying. Richie stepped forward, one foot across the barrier. 

“No! Go help the others!” Eddie yelled. He didn’t want Richie to get trapped in here. The vines were up to his shoulders now, reaching for his torso. They didn’t have time for this, Richie had to get back. He had to defeat Pennywise. He had to live. 

“Not without you!” Richie’s hand shot out, grabbing Eddie’s and yanking. Richie pulled so hard that Eddie yelped; it felt like his arm was coming out of his socket. Richie looked feral, manic. He kept shaking his head as he pulled. Eddie didn’t move, barely even grabbed him back.

“Richie, it’s fine. I’m going to be fine.” He needed Richie to understand that he was okay with this, with sacrificing himself for his friends. “Go find the others!”

Richie let out a strangled sound, refusing to let go. “I’m not leaving you behind! Eddie, I love you and I’m not fucking leaving you! Now help me!” Richie’s grip tightened as he spoke, painful on Eddie’s wrist. 

The words hit him like a bullet, ripping through him and leaving him somehow both empty and full. 

“You what?” 

The hammock monster began pulling him backwards, gently but persistently. It’s grip was strong and Eddie hadn’t even tried to resist. 

“I love you, okay? And I’m not fucking leaving you!” Richie pulled harder, his teeth gritted with determination. “Now fucking help me save your life!”

Eddie snapped into action. With great effort, he struggled against the cords, resisting their pull so he could return Richie’s grip, holding him as tightly as Richie held him. With a yank, Richie pulled and Eddie heard the cords snap. They both tumbled out of the room, falling back into the cave, Eddie landing on top of Richie. 

“Richie-” More than anything Eddie wanted to talk about what Richie had said, to ask if he really meant it and how he could know, how he could be so certain after all these years. Questions swirled in Eddie’s mind but he couldn’t ask any of them. 

“We need to move!” Richie said, pointing behind Eddie. He glanced back, seeing cords were drawing back, getting ready to strike. 

He rolled off Richie and both scrambled to their feet. “Now what?” Eddie asked. He didn’t want to try the other doors, his heart was still pounding in his chest from that one and deep welts were appearing on his arms from the ropes. 

“This way.” Richie took his hand and lead Eddie back to the main cave. “We won that battle Eds, we can win this.” 

Eddie nodded, trying to feel as sure as Richie sounded. They made it back and Eddie saw that the others were already there and Pennywise was poised to attack. He loomed over them, eight legged and horrifying, and Eddie knew that he was going to strike, to kill Mike but then bravely- stupidly- Richie ran out onto the ledge, picking up a rock.

“You wanna play truth or dare? Here’s the truth! You’re a sloppy bitch!” He screamed at Pennywise, drawing his attention away from the others. Richie didn’t hesitate, taunting the giant creature as it’s mighty head rolled to look at him. 

“Yea that’s right! Let’s dance. Yippee kay yay mother-” The deadlights hit Richie, stopping him mid sentence and raising him off the ground.

Everyone stopped and stared. Bill started to call for Richie but stopped, knowing it was useless. Their friend, the constantly talking Trashmouth, was unnaturally quiet, hovering above the ground. Terror gripped Eddie, Richie was a sitting duck, easy prey for Pennywise. He could stay here, hidden or- 

Eddie gripped the rod Bev had given him. “You can do this.” He told himself. “It’s for your friends. It’s for Richie. This kills monsters, if you believe it does.”

He started to run, drawing it back and throwing as he screamed, “Beep beep motherfucker!” He released the rod, silently praying that it at least hit the monster. He watched as it sailed right into Pennywise’s mouth, breaking his hold on Richie. Richie fell to the ground and Pennywise started to flail.

“Richie!” Eddie rushed to him, cradling his head. But his friend wasn’t moving. “Richie!” He shook him, desperate for Richie to wake up, to make a your mom joke, to say fucking  _ anything _ . 

With a flash, Eddie remembered when they were kids and Bev had been trapped in the deadlights, how Ben had saved her. 

“Fuck, I hope this works.” Eddie said, leaning in and kissing his friend. It wasn’t the kiss he’d dreamt about for all those years but it worked. Sputtering, Richie woke up, staring at him.

“Thank fuck!” Eddie said, laughing. “Richie I did it! I-”

Before he could finish Richie’s eyes widened and he rolled both of them to the side, pulling him away right as something pierced Eddie. 

“What the-” He looked down and saw the tip of a claw protruding from his side, blooding pouring out of him. “Richie?”

He couldn’t feel any pain, instead he was numb. Some deep knowledge told him that that was the shock, that he’d soon pass out. 

It wasn’t fair. Eddie couldn’t die now. There was too much to do, Pennywise wasn’t dead. His friends were in danger. He had to tell Richie how he felt, how he’d always felt. He couldn’t die down here, alone in the sewers.

Fate though, had never cared what Eddie wanted.

He collapsed, falling next to Richie, trying to hold his side so he didn’t lose more blood. 

“Eds! Eddie!” Richie got to his feet. He pulled Eddie up and half carried half dragged him to safety. “You’ll be okay. You will, I swear. I won’t let my spaghetti die.”

He rambled as they walked, letting Eddie collapse to the ground. “Richie, I need to to tell you- I-”

“Hate it when I call you that, I know.” Richie took off his jacket, placing it over Eddie, pressing it against the wound. 

Eddie coughed, alarmed at how much blood came out. “No, no.” He shook his head. He had to say it now, before the others came. Richie had to know. He had to know before Eddie died.

“I love you too.” Eddie said, slowly raising a hand to Richie’s cheek and cupping it. It was hard to see, the sides of his vison were blurred, graying out even as he focused.

“It’s always been you.” 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Richie was crying as he leaned in, gripping the back of Eddie’s head. “Fuck this fucking clown.” 

Eddie heard the others approaching. Bev cried out as she saw Eddie but neither of them looked over. It was Eddie’s last chance to say this and he wasn’t going to waste it. 

“The hammock,” He continued, “It scared me too. What I felt I-” He coughed again, angling his head so no blood got on Richie.

“Eddie look, look, listen,” Richie was close, cradling him. “We have to go kill this fucking clown and then we’re going to get you patched up, okay? You’ll be fine because you fucking have to be. You can’t tell me this and then die. That’s not how it works. So just, do me a fucking favor and hold on. For me, okay?” 

Eddie didn’t respond. He was so tired, even the thought of nodding seemed exhausting.

“Eddie!” Richie shook him slightly and Eddie heard the panic in his voice. “Promise me!” 

“I promise.” He replied weakly. The others were calling for Richie, saying they needed to finish this. 

He felt Richie press a kiss to his forehead before standing. “Don’t fucking die on me Eddie, we have a lot to talk about.”

Eddie nodded. Or at least he thought he did. He wasn’t really sure. Everything was growing dark and cold. 

\--------------------------------

“So Eds, that’s why I can never go back to Reno. I know, it’s a crazy story but sometimes you have to stand up for yourself, even if it’s against a poodle.”

Eddie winced. Everything hurt. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. It took everything in him not to close them again. The light in the room was so bright it hurt. But he wanted to see the speaker. 

“A poodle?” He asked, turning his head to where he’d heard Richie’s voice.

“You’re awake! Fuck! Eds!” Richie was up in a second, hovering over Eddie like he wasn’t sure if he could touch him or not.

Eddie blinked again then looked around. He was obviously in the hospital, next to his bed was an uneaten lunch and several medications. Those didn’t matter. Instead Eddie turned to examine Richie more closely. 

“You look like shit.” He said, annoyed how hoarse his voice was. Richie was still wearing his clothes from the sewers, there was even still dirt in his hair and his shirt was ripped. He looked rumpled, like he’d slept in them several times. 

“You’re no prize yourself.” Richie said with a smile. Eddie frowned and Richie pointed to his stomach. Moving carefully, Eddie lifted his shirt and saw a bandage stretched across him. 

“What happened? Did we win?” He asked, wincing as he pulled his shirt back down. 

“Only because of you, you hurt him first Eds, you showed us that we could.” Richie said then he explained what Eddie had missed. They’d all insulted Pennywise to death- something that Richie seemed very proud of. Then they’d run, Richie carrying Eddie out.

“You carried me?” Eddie asked. 

Richie nodded. “I had to.”

Jokes ran through Eddie’s head. Something about Richie’s noodle arms or how he could barely climb down on his own. But Eddie didn’t make any of them. For once, he didn’t want to tease Richie.

“Did you mean it?” He asked. “What you said in the sewers?”

Richie’s eyes fell to his hands, which were on Eddie’s bed. They were dirty, streaked with blood and grime, a stark contrast to the white of his sheets. 

“Did you?” 

“Richie-” 

“Yes. Okay, yes!” Richie’s hands grabbed the covers, bunching them in his fists. “That’s why it was the fucking hammock. Do you know how many half chubs I got in there with you? You always fucking sat on me and-”

Eddie interrupted him by leaning in and kissing Richie. It was far better than their other kiss. Richie kissed him back immediately, leaning in and putting a gentle hand on the back of Eddie’s head. Eddie didn’t know how long they kissed for but eventually a sharp pain in his side made him draw back, a reminder of what had happened. 

“I meant it too.” Eddie said, slipping his hand into Richie’s. “If you still weren’t sure.”

“I might need another kiss to be really convinced.”

A nurse came in before Eddie could reply but he didn’t mind. They had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my ending of a previous version and it didnt work here but I still like it:
> 
> “I’m not!” Eddie shook his head. Richie’s comment reminded him that their fight was far from over. “We need to finish this. Then we’re going to have a long fucking talk.”   
“Or just a long fucking.” Richie said, making Eddie hit him gently.


End file.
